Lust in the Lake Zone
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After comforting Angie, Beastmon is the one to fall under Lilithmon's spell, believing she, as the Lake Zone's princess deserves whatever she desires. That includes Mikey Kudo as her mate. (And a special thanks to yugiohfan163 all his help and encouraging me to write this.)
1. Corruption and lust

With another victory against the Bagra Army, the Fusion Fighters were celebrating, that was until Mikey, their selfless and fearless leader, had passed out from exhaustion.

And now, he was recovering while Beastmon watched over him.

"Come on my champion. Wake up." She said as she continued to watch him sleep, before gently stroking his cheeks, hoping he would be alright.

However, while Beastmon was watching over Mikey, Angie had been watching in on the pair, before storming off as seeing Beastmon looking after her best friend made her feel jealous, upset and, most of all, useless.

What no one knew was that there was a certain General with a mirror who was ready to change the tide in this battle.

All she needed was a pawn to do her bidding.

And she believed she had found one when she could hear and practically feel the sadness of Angie that was weakening her will.

While the Bagra Army had retreated after Jeremy taking over, beating them for a third time, it didn't mean that the Fusion Fighters were going to let their guard down, in which Shoutmon and his allies began taking shifts, watching over the castle just in case IceDevimon showed up to cause more trouble.

Watching from his post, Shoutmon remained vigilant, ready to take on whatever came his way, however, the red dragon Digimon was distracted as he noticed Angie one level below him, making him curious as to what she was doing up.

Angie looked around and saw that no matter where she looked, there was nothing she could help with, making her want to leave and go back home.

"Angie." A familiar female then called out to her.

"Mum?" She asked in a tone full of curiosity and hope, making her run into a nearby room that looked deserted, confusing her until she heard her mother's voice again.

"Angie." The voice called again, making the girl realize that the voice was coming from a mirror that was in the very back of the room and covered by a tarp.

Slowly, Angie began to approach the mirror, believing it to be a way back home, where she belonged.

But Angie stopped when she heard Shoutmon then call her name, making her turn around to see the self acclaimed leader of the Fusion Fighters.

Curious, Angie asked. "Shoutmon? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to say the same thing." Shoutmon replied, before he noticed the solemn expression on the girl's face, making him ask. "Hey Angie, what's wrong?"

"I don't belong here." Angie replied.

Confused, Shoutmon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't do anything here. I don't belong with the Fusion Fighters and I just want to go home." Angie replied as lowered her head and cried a little, only for Shoutmon to say. "That's not true."

Hearing that made Angie lift her head up to see Shoutmon staring at her in a serious way, before he told her. "Listen Angie, you may think you're not one of us, but you are. Every single one on the Fusion Fighter's team is important, and don't think you're an exception."

"He's right." Beastmon then said as she entered the room, making the pair turn and face the Digimon princess.

"Beastmon?" Angie asked. "Shouldn't you be watching over Mikey?"

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to take over for me, but more importantly, I know you were doing that before and then you ran away, that's why I had to come and see if you were ok?" Beastmon replied in a caring and concerned tone.

Having to ask, Angie said. "You came after me because you care about me?"

Beastmon smiled and nodded before the Digimon princess replied. "Of course I do. I care about all of you, not just my sweet Mikey-wikey. You helped look after me and my castle, just as you help look after each other. So don't let anything get you down. Remain strong for your friends."

At first, all Angie could do was stare at Beastmon, before she wiped her eyes clear of tears, knowing the Digimon princess was right.

"Thank you both." Angie said, feeling a whole lot better, before turning to face Beastmon. "I can now see why you were chosen to lead this Zone. You truly are wise."

"You're too kind." Beastmon said, glad to see Angie was no longer gloomy, making her then say. "Now then, why don't you go check in on Mikey while I go take a nap?"

"Of course." Angie replied, before hugging both Shoutmon and Beastmon, who were glad to hug her back and to have helped their friend.

With her depression and wanting to run from her problems now gone, Angie left the room, followed closely by Shoutmon, leaving Beastmon alone to herself.

The Digimon princess smiled as she watched her friends leave and was about to take her leave, but stopped when she heard a female voice call her name enticingly.

"Princess, come to me."

Curious, Beastmon turned to see the shaded mirror glowing behind the concealed tarp, making her approach the mirror and remove the tarp, allowing her to see a dark shaded figure that had a wicked smile on its face.

Beastmon stumbled back, but stopped as she then asked. "Who… who are you?"

"Merely someone who's come to help." The voice said in reply.

"To help?" Beastmon asked. "With what?"

"To claim what is rightfully yours."

"To claim what is mine…" Beastmon said as her eyes started to glaze over.

"You are a princess and deserve whatever you desire."

"I deserve whatever I desire…" Beastmon repeated, her eyes fully dull, making the General on the other side of the mirror smirk.

'And now to claim what I want.' She thought as her hands sunk through the mirror and to grab Beastmon.

"Beastmon?"

The sudden intrusion forced the hands to retreat back into the mirror and its glow to fade as Angie reentered the room.

"What do you want?" Beastmon asked, facing away from Angie.

"I thought I heard voices coming from here and wanted to see if you were alright." Angie replied.

"I'm fine." Beastmon said in a dismissive tone, sounding unlike the loving and caring Digimon beforehand.

"Are you sure? Because…" Angie began to say, which only made Beastmon snap as she turned to face the girl. "I said I'm fine!"

Unfortunately, as Beastmon turned, her tails accidentally smacked against the mirror and caused it to fall and break, shocking the pair.

"Now look what you made me do." Beastmon yelled, making Angie say. "Beastmon, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Save it! Your apology means nothing to me." Beastmon snapped back. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to use you like a scratching post."

Worried for her wellbeing and believing doing what Beastmon had told her would help calm her unusual burst of aggression, Angie nodded nervously before she left, allowing Beastmon time to think.

'When Mikey awakens, I shall get what is rightfully mine.'

After leaving Beastmon, Angie made her way up the castle tower, to the room where Mikey was resting, took a seat beside his bed and watched her friend sleep.

"Mikey, I really hope you wake up soon, we could really use your help here as things are getting ugly." Angie said, referring to the more ruthless attacks of the Bagra Army, but more to Beastmon's outburst.

And after a few minutes, Mikey let out a small groan, alerting Angie as she watched him open his eyes.

"Angie?" He asked, making her nod and smile to see Mikey had recovered.

But the pair were interrupted when Shoutmon entered.

"Mikey!" He called out, glad to see his General back in action, before saying. "Beastmon wanted me to tell you that when Mikey wakes up to come down and meet her."

"How come?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure." Shoutmon replied, before he said to the pair. "But she said she wanted all the Fusion Fighters to attend, so it must be good. Maybe she'll reward us or something."

"Well whatever the reason we don't want to keep her waiting." Mikey replied in his usual kind voice as he got up.

"Let's go."

-Several minutes later-

All the members of the Fusion Fighters that had currently engaged in combat with IceDevimon and his ice Digimon minions had assembled in the main hall of Beastmon's castle, alongside Knightmon, his PawnChessmon and several ToyAgumon guards.

All awaited patiently for the arrival of the Digimon Princess and what she had to say.

As she walked in, her usual kind and laid back expression was stern and serious, the exact opposite any of the Fusion Fighters or her loyal soldiers had ever seen.

"What's with the look?" Ballistamon whispered to Shoutmon.

"I dunno. I just want to know what's going on." Shoutmon whispered in reply.

"Thank you all for coming. I have called you all here as I have one thing to say." Beastmon said.

Curious as to what Beastmon had in mind, which Shoutmon hoped for another banquet or a reward fitting a Digimon King, but never expected her reply, as the Digimon Princess suddenly ordered. "Guards, arrest the Fusion Fighters!"

Both the Fusion Fighters and her soldiers were left shocked and confused at her command, making Knightmon ask. "Your majesty, the Fusion Fighters be our allies. Why doth thee arrest them?"

"Do you dare question my orders? Because if you are, then you will be tried as a traitor to my kingdom. I am ruler of this kingdom and this Zone, so you must do as I command." Beastmon retorted, which actually made many of her loyal subjects flinch in fear.

"Yes princess, as thou wishes." Relented Knightmon with a sigh, before he called out. "You heard her highness, arrest them!"

Doing as they were commanded, the PawnChessmon and ToyAgumon circled around Mikey, Shoutmon and the others before jumping at them and tying each of them up, binding their arms with ropes.

"Hey, let me go, you tin cans!" Shoutmon yelled out, struggling against his bindings and two PawnChessmon trying to hold him in place.

But Shoutmon's struggling was in vain, as was anyone else who tried resisting, before all members of the Fusion Fights were tied up and forced down, kneeling before Beastmon.

Worried, Angie asked. "Beastmon, what's going on? What have we done?"

"Silence!" Beastmon yelled. "I already told you all that I am ruler of this kingdom and this Zone, so I can do as I wish."

"Yeah, but arresting us for no reason?" Mikey questioned.

Beastmon smirked at Mikey's comment, before she told him "Don't worry Mikey, you're free to go. Just as soon as the marriage is complete."

"Marriage!?" Mikey, Angie and Jeremy all called out in confused and shocked tones.

"That's right. As a princess, I desire a king by my side. And I have chosen you to be that king." Smiled Beastmon as she approached the tied up General of the Fusion Fighters, purring in his ear. "I especially look forward to when we consummate our relationship."

Mikey blushed upon hearing that.

But before he or any of his friends could say a word, Beastmon then commanded. "Guards, take them to the castle dungeon, all but my new king. We have a wedding to prepare."

His friends struggled as they were forced out of the room, lead down to the dungeons and locked up together in a single cell that was enforced by two ToyAgumon.

"Let us go, we didn't do anything!" Shoutmon yelled, shaking at the bars.

"And even if we did, there's no reason to punish all of us." Jeremy added, causing everyone to glare at him.

"I'm just saying." He said in defence.

Seeing that pointing fingers and turning against each other wasn't the least bit helpful, Angie approached the guards and said. "Look, if Beastmon is sore about me breaking her mirror, tell her I'm sorry and we all shouldn't be punished."

The guards only ignored her, but hearing Angie's words got Dorulumon's attention.

"A mirror?" The wolf Digimon asked, before questioning. "What did it look like?"

"It looked like any ordinary mirror, except I thought I heard my mother's voice come from it. And when I went to talk with Beastmon, I saw it glowing." Angie replied.

"That was no regular mirror." Dorulumon stated, intriguing his allies.

"What do you mean?" Cutemon asked from atop Dorulumon's back.

"That belonged to Lilithmon." He said, before explaining. "I had heard she uses mirrors in battle to conquer Zones and manipulate others to do her bidding."

"So Beastmon hasn't gone power hungry, she's being controlled." Angie said in a shocked tone.

"Well we've gotta tell Mikey!" Starmon then spoke up, causing the Pitmons to add. "And save him!"

Dorulumon nodded and then replied. "But first we have to get out of this cell and find him."

"Time for a jail break." Grinned Shoutmon as he summoned forth his mic.

-Meanwhile-

While the Fusion Fighters had been locked up, the main hall had been redecorated for Beastmon's wedding.

There were white streamers around the walls with several rows of chairs set up for the citizens of the Lake Zone to watch.

A floral archway stood at the end of a red carpet, while Mikey, who still had his arms tied behind his back, stood at the altar, as did Knightmon, who was to conduct the ceremony.

"This is crazy. I have to think of a way to stop this and save my friends." Mikey thought aloud, only to stop as Beastmon entered the room.

Only now her clothing was different.

The red coloured bikini she wore had been replaced by a white coloured one that showed off her breasts.

The silk veil that covered her nose and mouth was gone, while her legs were now adorned in a long and beautiful white dress.

Walking up to her soon-to-be, Beastmon stood the opposite side of him.

"Begin." She then commanded, Knightmon, who nodded in reply.

As Knightmon was about to speak, an idea came to Mikey, causing him to move his hands around as this would normally be where he'd flick his goggles, before he quickly spoke. "Beastmon?"

"What is it, my champion?" She asked.

"If I marry you, I become king of this Zone, right?" Mikey asked.  
"That's right." Beastmon replied.

"That means I can say what happens to those here." He said, making Beastmon ask. "And your point?"

"I will become king of this Zone and can allow you to let my friends go." Mikey replied, thinking more about what would happen to his friends over himself.

However, Beastmon smirked at Mikey's logic.

"Sorry but since I was princess of this Zone, your power is beneath mine. That means anything you order must run by me first." Beastmon explained, before the Digimon princess told Mikey. "So the Fusion Fighters remain behind bars."

Mikey was shocked before Beastmon glared at Knightmon to start.

"Uh… moving on." Knightmon replied, before facing Beastmon, who was gazing upon Mikey. "Do you, Beastmon, our beloved princess and ruler of the Lake Zone, take Mikey Kudo as your husband?"

"I do." Beastmon replied.

"And do you, Mikey Kudo, leader of the Fusion Fighters, take Beastmon as your wife?"

"He does." She answered for him.

Knowing he had to follow Beastmon's will, Knightmon ended by saying. "With that, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"I'll gladly kiss my king instead." Beastmon purred, before wrapping her arms around Mikey's neck, pressing her lips against his and engaging him in a forceful passion filled kiss, making the participants of their princess' marriage applaud.

And after breaking from the kiss, Beastmon had a lustful look in her eyes as she then said. "And now we consummate our marriage."

Mikey gulped as Beastmon then wrapped her arms around his body, picking the boy up bridal style, before the Digimon Princess then carried him to her chambers where their consummation was to commence.

While Beastmon and Mikey headed to their room, neither were aware of Lilithmon's presence.

Her body was still hiding away in IceDevimon's lair, but her she could sense all the lust she had caused to Beastmon that she could feel it inside her body.

"Seems as though my puppet is having fun. And when it's over, I'll get what I want from her." She grinned, before she then called out to IceDevimon. "Has he defrosted yet?"

"Almost, my lady." IceDevimon called back from a separate room, showing his shadowed form through a fogged mirror.

"But why do you need such a powerful Digimon?" The fallen angel Digimon asked in a curious tone.

"To replace you, you loser." Lilithmon replied, shocking IceDevimon, who then cried out as a silhouette of a massive flipper grabbed and pulled him away, making Lilithmon smirk from hearing his cries and screams, knowing her secret weapon had been thawed out.

-Back in the castle dungeon-

After a successful breakout, Shoutmon and the other Digimon had overpowered and subdued the guards.

"Sorry about this but we had no other choice." Angie apologized to the ToyAgumon, who were all out cold.

"Save the apologies for later." Dorulumon said, before explaining. "With Shoutmon's not so silent escape plan, more guards will come after us."  
"And you know they'll fight back." Cutemon added, making Angie nod as she and the others made a break for it to find their General and friend.


	2. Consummation

-Around the same time in Beastmon's chambers: Upcoming Lemon-

Too distracted by her lust for Mikey, Beastmon failed to notice the sound of her prisoners escaping.

But while Shoutmon and the others had just gotten free, Mikey was now restrained against his will, for Beastmon had untied the ropes around his arms, only to bind his hands and feet to her bedposts.

"Now we can consummate." She purred as she moved her left hand behind her back and unclipped her bikini, revealing her bare breasts to the bound General.

Mikey's face turned beet red as she swung her hips, slipping out of her wedding dress, as well as her patterned pants, showing him her long, slender and sexy legs, as well as her untouched womanhood.

"Now it's your turn, my sexy king." Beastmon said as she climbed on top of Mikey and used her claws to tear off Mikey's jacket and shirt.

Shocked by her actions, Mikey called out. "B...Beastmon! You need to control yourself!"

"You should speak." Beastmon replied slyly, confusing the Red general at what she meant, until he looked down to see he had an erection.

Mikey blushed heavily, wishing he could cover himself, but Beastmon interrupted. "It's alright. I like what I see so there's no shame you should like what you see."

With that said, Beastmon continued.

She slid her right hand down towards Mikey's shorts and into his boxers, feeling his hard cock.

"Oh, that is big." She commented in a seductive tone, making Mikey blush and groan as she stroked it, before relieving Mikey of his pants and boxers, leaving him bound and completely naked before the Digimon princess, which caused Beastmon's cheeks to flush and her to lick her lips at the sight of her naked king.

While Beastmon took in his naked form, Mikey continued to blush as he tried once more to break from his bindings, only for Beastmon to gently cup his left cheek with her right hand and say. "Just try to relax, my champion. I promise this will feel good for the both of us."

With that said, Beastmon then placed her left hand on Mikey's right cheek and engaged him in another passionate and heated kiss, making the General of the Fusion Fighters blush, not only from the kiss, but also he could feel Beastmon's breasts rubbing pleasurably against his chest, making him groan in the Digimon princesses' mouth.

This aroused Beastmon too, as she continued to kiss Mikey, her hands roaming across his well-developed chest, before the Digimon princess broke away from Mikey's lips and began to kiss and lick around his neck, down his chest, until she had reached Mikey's manhood, which was a nice eight-inches.

Her face was inches away from his cock, but that didn't stop Beastmon from continuing to officially make Mikey her king as she then started to kiss and lick around the tip of Mikey's member, before the Digimon princess moved her lips over the Red General's cock, taking it into her mouth as she began to give Mikey a blowjob.

And despite her being a virgin, Beastmon's oral skills were amazing, evident as she managed to take all eight-inches of Mikey's dick into her mouth without gagging, before she started to suck the boy's member, causing loud groans of pleasure to escape the bound General's lips.

As she continued her blowjob, sucking Mikey off as best she could with as much pleasure she could provide, Beastmon, through her influenced mind, mentally smirked, enjoying the sounds of Mikey groaning in pleasure and the expression on his face as she kept up pleasuring him.

She could see despite his reluctance, Mikey was enjoying it.

And Beastmon's efforts were soon rewarded as Mikey groaned out loudly as he had his first ever orgasm, releasing his load into Beastmon's mouth, which, with some skill, she swallowed.

With his orgasm over, Beastmon removed Mikey's member from her mouth, and smiled.

"You are so tasty." Beastmon then purred seductively, running her tongue upside the left side of Mikey's neck, before she gave his left cheek a small kiss.

But there was a second and more important reason Beastmon was smiling.

Looking back down, Beastmon could see Mikey's cock was still hard, in which she decided to finish consummating their relationship as the Digimon princess suddenly impaled herself on Mikey's manhood, making her cry out at the feel of Mikey's cock inside of her.

And since female Digimon were created without hymens, Beastmon felt nothing but pleasure the second Mikey's cock made it inside of her womanhood.

"Oh, Mikey… It's so deep… Ah… Feels so… so good…!" Beastmon moaned erotically, loving the pleasure as she continued impaling herself upon Mikey's manhood, while Mikey groaned out, feeling great amounts of pleasure, despite it forced upon him.

Another hour passed as Beastmon continued to mate with Mikey.

She continued moving her hips up and down, allowing Mikey's member to slid in and out of her womanhood, while the tip remained inside her during their mating.

The pleasure Beastmon felt from her first time with such a wonder suiter to rule by her side felt wonderful, causing her mind to get clouded with pleasure as it felt like nothing else mattered to her.

But soon, Beastmon was brought out of her blissful state of pleasure as she could feel her climax approaching, causing the Digimon princess to moan out. "Mikey, oh Mikey, I… I can't hold on… Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Beastmon continued moving her body up and down the member of the General of the Fusion Fighters for a few more minutes, until she could felt her peak, causing the Digimon princess to let out a huge and erotic scream of ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Mikey's dick, causing him to cry out too as he was sent over the edge from the pleasure he had felt and had his orgasm too, causing him to shoot his load into Beastmon's waiting vagina.

-End Lemon-

While outside her bedroom as Beastmon was mating with the tied up Mikey, Shoutmon and the other Fusion Fighters were rushing through the halls of the Lake Zone castle in search of Mikey in the hopes they weren't too late to stop Beastmon and her wedding.

But when they got to where the wedding was supposed to be, they saw the PawnChessmon were in the middle of taking down the decorations.

"We're too late." Shoutmon said.

"Alas, I'm afraid it's all too true." Spoke Knightmon who didn't try to arrest them.

"Knightmon?" Angie asked, surprised a little that he and the others hadn't turned against them, making her then ask. "Where are Mikey and Beastmon now?"

"They took to her highness' bedchambers to complete and consummate their marriage as husband and wife." Knightmon replied, making Shoutmon ask. "Where's that?"

"Down the hall." Knightmon said, pointing down the hall to his left in reply.

"Thanks." Angie said, before she had to ask. "But why are you helping us?"

"I may have taken an oath to serve my princess, but that is not the princess the Lake Zone once knew and cherished." Knightmon replied.

"You've got that right. From what Dorulumon told us, Beastmon is under some dark influence by a Digimon called Lilithmon." Angie told Knightmon, shocking and angering him, as well as the PawnChessmon.

"That witch of the Bagra Army is behind this? Then we must stop her at once!" Knightmon stated, making the PawnChessmon stop in decoration removal, stand by Knightmon's side and agree, raising their arms.

Though glad to have allies in the castle, Angie had to ask. "Only question is how do we find her?"

However, before Knightmon could suggest an idea, he saw the floor and walls start to freeze.

"What's going on? Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Shoutmon asked, holding his shoulders and shaking as he spoke.

And they got their answer when three ToyAgumon entered the room.

"Knightmon, the Bagra army is back and they have a new Digimon fighting for them." One of the ToyAgumon said.

"And no matter what we do, we just keep getting knocked away. What should we do?" The third of the ToyAgumon trio asked.

"Stand your ground. We must keep them at bay while the rest of you stop the princess." Knightmon replied as he withdrew his blade, before telling the ToyAgumon. "I shall handle this new threat to our kindom. You hold back any Digimon you can."

"Right away!" The trio replied, only for one to speak up and ask. "Wait, aren't those guys supposed to be in the dungeons?"

"Less talking, more action! Defend the castle at all costs!" Knightmon bellowed.

"Yes sir!" All three said as they saluted, before rushing back to the battlefield.

Seeing his loyalty towards them, Angie said in a grateful tone. "Thank you Knightmon."

"You are most welcome. But now is no time to converse. Save our princess." He replied, before rushing off with his PawnChessmon to take on whatever Lilithmon had.

With Knightmon's departure, the Fusion Fighters were determined, not only to save Mikey, free Beastmon from the darkness that was manipulating her, but to also help Knightmon for him helping them.

"Let's go!" Shoutmon called out, making the others nod in reply as they ran down the hall Knightmon told them where Beastmon's bedchambers were.

However, everyone stopped when they then heard Mikey cry out.

Thinking Mikey was suffering or in some kind of danger, Shoutmon summoned forth his mic for a second time, smashing down the door before he and the others entered.

But upon entering, everyone looked to see the passed out forms of Beastmon and Mikey, lying on her bed, leaving Angie, Jeremy and the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters left stunned and speechless.

That was until they heard a wicked laugh and watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

She wore a long purple robe that concealed the black leather suit, which showed off a fair amount of her cleavage underneath.

Black leather adorned her arms and legs, just past her knees, while her right arm had been encased in a golden coloured claw and shoulder length and black, as a bat-like mark, the symbol of evil, marked her forehead.

"Well if it isn't the new thorn in Bagra's side that I've heard so much about. The Fusion Fighters." She said, making Shoutmon snarl. "And you're Lilithmon, the one responsible for all this."

Lilithmon smirked, before the female General chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got what I came for." Lilithmon told her enemies, holding out her right hand, shocking the Fusion Fighters as to what she now held.

"The Code Crown!" Shoutmon called out, shocked that the Code Crown of the Lake Zone had been stolen away from them.

"Daipenmon, come to me!" Lilithmon then commanded, shocking the Fusion Fighters as a massive flipper smashed through the side wall, revealing a gargantuan sized penguin Digimon that was wielding popsicles in both of his flippers, the right of which contained the imprisoned form of IceDevimon.

"And now Daipenmon, I command you to..." Lilithmon began to say, but stopped when she felt something was wrong, before the female General's body glowed with darkness, which then shot out and consumed IceDevimon and Daipenmon, making the fallen Digimon cry out, the cyborg Digimon squarked intensely, while Lilithmon's cries were heard from the expanding darkness.

Seeing the darkness consume the three Digimon, Angie asked in a worried tone. "What's happening?"

"Lilithmon's power is out of control!" Shoutmon replied, as he and the other members of the Fusion Fighters could only watch as the darkness around the three soon dispersed, revealing the three had combined as one.

Lilithmon, her eyes glaring red and consumed by power, now stood upon Daipenmon, who had grown fangs, horns and had the mark of evil now marked upon his chest, while IceDevimon remained trapped in the right popsicle.

"I can feel its power!" Lilithmon called from atop Daipenmon's head, referring to the Code Crown, before the female General commanded. "Now prepare for destruction! Go my creation and destroy them! Ice Crusher Avalanche!"

Daipenmon followed Lilithmon's command as he then placed his flippers on the crank atop his head and began to wind it, causing a tremendous amount of snow to pour from his beak, down upon the Fusion Fighters.

However, to their surprise and the shock of Lilithmon, Knightmon and his PawnChessmon emerged before their allies, protecting them from Daipenmon's snow avalanche.

"Knightmon?" Angie questioned, amazed that he and the PawnChessmon had shown up to save her and the others.

"Have no fear, Knightmon shall save you!" Knightmon replied as he and the PawnChessmon kept up their defence and protected the Fusion Fighters from being encased in icy prisons.

But while one side was glad at the assitance, Lilithmon grit her teeth and demanded. "I thought Daipenmon froze you all outside, how are you still standing?"

"Our determination to our princess and friends keep our hearts warm. So thou can never put a damper our spirits!" Knightmon replied in a determined tone, making Shoutmon nod, understanding Knightmon's determination, before saying. "And now I think it's time we take down that overgrown snow cone maker with a Digifuse!"

However, Lilithmon interrupted as she let out an amused laugh.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but without that bratty human, you are powerless!" She stated as Daipenmon stopped his attack, allowing Lilithmon to laugh at her helpless enemies once more.

"You're wrong." Angie then said, causing Lilithmon to stop her laughter.

Picking up Mikey's Fusion Loader from the floor, placing it in his hand, before pacing her hand on his, Angie said in a determined tone. "I thought before that the Fusion Fighters were only as strong as those who were part of it, but thanks to Shoutmon and Beastmon, I saw things differently. Mikey may not be with us right now, but his spirit is in each of us. Mikey's strength is our strength, and our friendship is what makes us strong."

"Angie's right." Jeremy agreed as he felt his confidence return as he placed his hand on the Fusion Loader as well, causing it to shine brightly with energy, while causing Lilithmon to shield her eyes with her right arm from the light.

"Shoutmon!"  
"Ballistamon!"  
"Dorulumon!"  
"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Knightmon!"

"PawnChessmon!"

"Digifuse!" The group called as one as their power exceeded the limit it once had, creating a new form of Shoutmon X4.

"Shoutmon X4K!" He announced, standing proudly before his friends.

Shocked, Lilithmon said. "You Digifused without your general? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you have the power of friendship on your side. And I'll prove it by taking you down!" Shoutmon X4 replied as he drew his blade.

"Please, if you think you can stop me, you must be dumber than IceDevimon." Lilithmon scoffed as Daipenmon turned the crank on the top of his head and used his Ice Crusher Avalanche attack for a second time.

But to the shock of the female General, Shoutmon X4K sliced through the ice with ease, before launching at her and her Digimon servants.

"Prepare to taste the power of the Fusion Fighters and all our might! Great Sword of Victory!" Shoutmon X4K exclaimed, unleashing his power from his blade directly upon Daipenmon, who was unable to withstand the attack and began to digitise.

Seeing her ace Digimon fading, Lilithmon commented. "I failed. But any plan involving IceDevimon almost guarantees it."

"Hey!" IceDevimon called out in an offended tone, but was just ignored as Lilithmon told her new enemies as she retreated, fading in a swirl of darkness. "You haven't seen the last of me."

And while Lilithmon would return, Daipenmon and IceDevimon weren't, as both digitised and faded into nothingness, giving victory to the Fusion Fighters, as well as the Code Crown, which Lilithmon was forced to give up upon her escape.

With Lilithmon gone and weakened, The Fusion Fighters were glad to see she was unable to cause any more chaos or evil.

And looking outside the large hole Daipenmon had created, everyone could see the remaining forces of the Bagra Army had been defeated.

"Forsooth, we have won!" Knightmon called out joyously, making the PawnChessmon cheer in celebration.

"And we couldn't have done it without you, my friends." Knightmon told the Fusion Fighters in a grateful tone, making Shoutmon cross his arms, smile and reply. "My thoughts exactly."

But even though they had beaten Lilithmon and her army, Angie had to ask. "And since we helped defeat Lilithmon, does that mean we're no longer enemies to the Lake Zone?"

"That is a tough Beastmon has the last word of what shall happen to thee." Knightmon replied, turning to the sleeping form of the Digimon princess.

"As soon as she wakes up." He commented.

Luckily, the group didn't have to wait too long, as moments after Knightmon had finished speaking, the Digimon princess let out a small yawn as she began to awaken.

"I had the most unusual dream. I cannot remember it all, but I can remember acting really mean to everyone." Beastmon said, rubbing her eyes, before saying as her cheeks flushed. "I can also remember marrying my champion and mating with him. One of the best and weirdest dreams I've ever had."

"Uh, your majesty…" Knightmon spoke up, getting her attention to see her loyal knights and the Fusion Fighters in her bedroom, which confused her.

Before that confusion turned to shock as she then looked down to see she was on top of Mikey's naked body, her tone filled with the same amount of shock as she tore through Mikey's bindings. "None of it was a dream? I am so sorry."

-Moments later-

With their victory and the Lake Zone now free of Bagra's tyranny, Beastmon, after getting redressed, had assembled the Fusion Fighters and her loyal subjects back in her main hall for another time.

Only this time it wasn't going to result in their arrest or a forced marriage and consummation.

Holding out her paws, Beastmon presented Mikey with the Code Crown.

"Thank you." Mikey said, who had his clothing repaired after Beastmon's urges got the better of her, gladly taking the Code Crown and adding it to the collection.

"It's the least I can offer you after the way I acted." Beastmon replied, before she got on her hands and knees before the General of the Fusion Fighters and had to ask in an emotional tone as she cried a little. "I know it was Lilithmon who made me act like a spoiled princess, but I am still to blame for everything I put you all through. Can you ever forgive me?"

Beastmon didn't have to wait long for an answer as she then felt Mikey place his right hand on her left shoulder, making the Digimon princess look up to see him looking at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's alright, Beastmon. We know you would never willingly act so mean. So let's just put this behind us and remember we are friends." Mikey said, moving his hand from Beastmon's shoulder and before her in a gesture to help her up.

"Oh Mikey." Beastmon replied happily, thankful that Mikey was so caring, in which she immediately took his hand, got up, only to then embrace the Red general, nuzzling her cheek against his, causing Mikey to blush at Beastmon's affection.

"We owe this all to you, General." Knightmon spoke up in a respectful tone, before he and the PawnChessmon knelt down and he then offered. "Please, allow us to accompany you on your journey."

"And please, count me in too." Beastmon said as she broke from her embrace, kneeling once again before the General of the Fusion Fighter as she offered her service to her allies. "What do you say Mikey?

"Well the more the merrier I guess." Mikey replied, before pulling out his Fusion Loader, ready for him and his team to venture on in the Digital World and not only move another step closer in taking down the Bagra Army, but to make Shoutmon's dream as the Digimon King a reality.

The End.


End file.
